Feelings of friendship? NOT
by YueShiyume
Summary: What made you like me? I am just a simple, average girl with no talents and such. These are the words a girl would often say when she's in the denial stage of the so-called 'LOVE.' A bunch of Reader x Character drabbles.
1. Chapter 1 - Kidnapped

**Author's Note: Yoohoo! Welcome again! Sorry if I disappeared for a very long time! So yeah I have nothing to say but I needed to apologize so much so I give you this fanfic! /cheers**

**I'm into Reader x Character fics lately, so I guess it would be nice if I join the fun right? I'm excited to know what your views here are. So welp, I won't prolong this anymore bwela! Who is the character, by the way?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy. Everyone knows it. (;*´Д`)ﾉ**

**Legend: [l/n] = last name; [f/n] = first name; [h/l] = hair length; [h/c] = hair color; _italicized = thoughts_**

* * *

It was Hakuren's training and by training, I mean, not the usual one held at the school soccer grounds. You were the soccer club manager at that time and you were not an exemption in going with the team. The team's kantoku, Fubuki Shirou asked you to validate on the things needed by the team and he will work on getting a bus to take them outside the school.

"Hai, Fubuki-kantoku." You nodded.

The team was practicing at Hakuren's soccer field. You whistled since the coach was nowhere to be found, (probably doing some work) meaning it's break time and you gave them their water jugs.

"Thanks, [l/n]!" The team's captain named Shirosaki Katsuya stated as you handed the jug to him.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you!"

You heard series of _Thank you_ from the team. You smiled.

But wait, the team doesn't know about the training outside the school yet. Only you and Fubuki know about it.

Better tell them!

"Minna, I have something to tell you." They turned their attention towards you and stood in front of you.

"So, Fubuki-kantoku decided to have a training and it will be held in the woods. I'm not particular of the place yet." You explained.

"It would be outside Hokkaido, [f/n]." You heard a familiar, calm voice coming from an adult who just entered the scene. The team turned to where the adult was.

It was your coach, Fubuki Shirou. "We'll be leaving on Saturday since it's Thursday today." He added.

"Noted, kantoku." You wrote that piece of information into the team's paper since you were the manager.

The team was delighted. You heard all their wonderful comments. You smiled. (Yeah, it was your habit to smile.)

* * *

Practice resumed.

You were busy doing paperwork when suddenly a certain navy blue-haired ace striker of Hakuren approached you and asked, "[f/n], are you joining us?" You were shocked which caused you to drop the papers you were holding and kick the unzipped schoolbag in front of you.

"H-Hyouga-kun?" Your cheek showed a slight change of color, it turned to pink. Yes, you were friends with him since middle school but eventually you have developed feelings for him. Feelings of friendship. Or what was it?

"A-ah, did I scare you? Sorry for that…" He sweat dropped as he picked up the things that fell out of your bag while you did the same with the papers.

You answered in a calm tone. "U-umm, I'm not sure if I can go but I guess I'll go."

"Really? That's wonderful!" His face turned to a cheerful one. It was obvious that he wanted you to go. You laughed.

Aww, how cute, Yukimura-kun!

* * *

You weren't sure if you would join or not. Your mother is sick because of high blood so that might be one thing that you need to consider. You're worried but you guess that your older brother can take care of her.

You calculated the disadvantages of not going with the team. First, there will be no managers in sight. No one will attend to their needs (like giving water jugs and towels). Second, the team might end up buying food in the nearby convenience store. They might be risking their health. In short, no one will cook nutritious food for them. (Fubuki asked you to cook for them since he knows that you are good in cooking.) And third, you won't be able to exercise your soccer skills since it might be an opportunity for you to play again.

You sighed as you were heading home. _What to do,_ you were in deep thought.

It was 7:19 in the evening and you were walking in the spacious, dark street alone since some of the members' route is on the other way and those who had the same as yours (like Yukimura) went to a cafeteria in the shopping district. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that you left later than the rest since they left at exactly 7PM. You ran onto some errands given by Fubuki. That kantoku sure knows how to ask favors from girls! It was okay with you anyway, you were the club manager after all. After you're done with the papers, he informed you that he would accompany you home since it was already dark and you were a girl. _You are my responsibility_ is what he said. You answered with an _It's okay, kantoku. I can go home by myself, _that's why you're alone.

Walking all alone, you are now prone to being, ya'know, kidnapped and such. So be careful out there, girl!

But the most unexpected thing happened to you. Two mascular men approached you and said, "Hey sweetie, walking alone?" You trembled.

_W-what?!_

"It's dark, where are your friends?"

_Sh-shimatta!_

You're in the unlucky side. Too bad. You thought of three options: to run back, to shout or to follow them.

_Shit._ You murmured. You were trembling in fear. It was your first time handling this situation. You wished that you listened to Fubuki. You went with option 1: running back.

So you ran back, not knowing what you're doing but then you were stopped by two men again.

_What?! How did they- _Was it the same people? Nah. They're different. They sure know how to outsmart people, huh. I give you a thumbs up for that, jackals!

You didn't really know what the hell you need to do.

"W-what do you want?" You yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Questions later." Their leader, you assumed commanded his underlings as they surround the frightened figure in front of them.

"H-hanase! Hanase!" You tried removing your arm from the man's grip. Tears started forming in your eyes. You wished that someone will be there to save you.

"Oh no, you can't. We don't show mercy, kid." The man replied, grinning.

"Oh yes, she can." A familiar voice entered the scene.

"Who are you, kid?!"

"PANTHER BLIZZARD!" The user of this hissatsu showed himself and he kicks down the ball he was holding with his right foot and kicks up using his left as a panther appears behind it. He then, kicks the ball towards the gang with a panther following it.

It was your best friend, Yukimura Hyouga who did the hissatsu. Well, duh. He was the only one with that hissatsu. Not to mention Eternal Blizzard!

The leader was shot so his men had no choice but to run away.

You, on the other hand was still leaning on the wall, shivering in fear. You watched how Yukimura did things.

"Are you alright, [f/n]? Did they hurt you?" He asked as he held your shoulders. You felt secured. You hugged him as you burst to tears.

"H-hyouga-kun…Thank you…very much…I wasn't tough to stand on myself…" You hugged him tighter.

"It's alright," He smiled. "I understand. Now stop crying, it's unlady-like." He rubbed your [h/l], [h/c] hair.

"Didn't Fubuki-senpai offer that he would accompany you home?" He asked. You became silent. You were guilty.

"Meh, I wished I listened to him…" You wiped your tears.

"That senpai will taste the wrath of placing a girl in danger!" You laughed. "Just kidding!" He added.

Yukimura walked you home since he didn't want bad things to happen to you again. His house was a few blocks from yours.

"Well, be careful out there, Hyouga-kun. Thanks a lot! Goodnight!" You told him.

"Yeah, sure. My pleasure. Oyasumi!" He answered as he starts walking to his house alone.

* * *

The next day (Friday)…

Upon knowing what happened to you yesterday, Fubuki immediately looked for you in the clubroom. When he spotted you, he sat on the chair and said, "[f/n], come here for a second. I need to talk to you."

You shifted your gaze towards Fubuki, who sat with his arms crossed. _Is he going to scold me? _You sweat dropped. You listened to him and sat on the chair adjacent to his.

"H-hai, kantoku?" Fubuki sighed.

"What happened yesterday?" You exhaled before telling a word.

"I was walking alone in our dark street when suddenly I was surrounded by bad guys. I think they wanted to kidnap me…" You paused. You were distracted when some of the members tried to eavesdrop.

"Then, there was this guy who used Panther Blizzard and I assume it was Hyouga-kun. After that, I was saved. Yeah…" You paused again.

"Well, I told you that I would accompany you but I won't blame anyone…" He replied. "I just hope that you learned your lesson. You made me worried, [f/n]. But I'm glad to hear they didn't hurt you."

You nodded as you said, _I'm sorry._

"Hey, [l/n]! You okay?"

"[l/n]-san! Did they hurt you?"

"We're glad to know that you're safe!"

You were happy that they cared for you and they understand you. You smiled.

* * *

Then came the training! **(This is rushed, I am telling you.)**

You came early because you had a good night sleep. You checked on your things before anyone comes. You were the first to arrive. The second who came was Yukimura.

"You're early today, [f/n]."

"Well, of course. I'm a manager after all." Your conversation was interrupted when Shirosaki arrived.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" His words caused you to redden.

"Nothing in particular." He replied. You nodded.

The other members arrived one by one until Fubuki came. Fubuki clapped and yelled, "Gather up, everyone!" and asked you to check the attendance.

"I'll start calling your last names." You pulled out a paper where their names were listed. "Please say 'here' or raise your hand." You added.

"Shirosaki-kun?"

"Here!"

"Hokugen-kun?"

"Here!"

"Itou-kun?" He raised his hand.

"Makari-kun?"

"Here." He replied with a soft voice.

"Yukimura-kun?"

"Here!" He shouted while posing. This was his pose (*≧▽≦)

"I-itetsuki-kun?"

This continued until all of the members were called.

"Yosh! I'm done!" You gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay then, let's get into the bus!" He commanded.

Being the first one to get in, you sat on the first vacant seat near the door. Then you noticed that there was a boy who happily sat next to you. It was Yukimura.

"Why are you here?" You asked, rudely.

"Am I not allowed?" He winked at you. _Meh, whatever._

Hours passed and you have observed that most of the members where already sleeping. _Didn't get enough rest, huh?_

You looked at Yukimura who sat next to you and saw that he was asleep. While you were watching him, he accidentally placed his head on your shoulders. This made you sleepy so you leaned on his head and started sleeping soundly too.

You were woken up by manly giggles. _What are they laughing at?_ When you were back to your senses, you saw yourself hugging Yukimura's arm. _Oh, I didn't mean it._ You blushed madly.

"I-I-I didn't-" You were about to say something but then Yukimura woke up like nothing happened. The team continued to grin while setting up their tents.

Training started. Fubuki told them that they can use anything they see that would help them in their own strengths. Use the trees? Sure. Use the grasses? Sure. Use the wheels? Sure. Use the ropes? Sure. They went on their own worlds while you started cooking for dinner (since you arrived at 3PM).

"How can I help you?" You heard Fubuki as he wear an apron.

"Aren't you going to train with them, kantoku?" He smiled.

"It's up to them. I'll help you."

"Oh, alright." You agreed.

Time has passed and it was dinner time. When the members of the team took their first bite, they didn't avoid complimenting you for your cooking skills. You smiled.

"WE ARE IN HEAVEN!" They shouted in unison. Fubuki laughed.

Time check: 9PM. Fubuki instructed the team to sleep already since they are going to wake up at 5AM. They followed.

"[f/n], sleep on your own tent. We never know what the boys will do to you." Fubuki teased you since you were the only girl. "I'll go sleep in the bus."

The members sweat dropped.

You sighed. "It's okay, kantoku. I can sleep with them." Fubuki then answered in a soft voice, "Okay, if that's what you like."

Then the members started sleeping confortably but you remained awake. You reminisce what happened two days ago, when you were saved by Yukimura. After a few minutes, you can't help but walk outside and find a nice place to sit on, alone. Of course, this happened when everyone was asleep. You hugged your knees and started talking to yourself.

"I hate myself."

"If only I'm tough."

"If only I'm a boy."

"If only I could stand up on my own."

"I'm an idiot!"

.

.

.

"No, you're not." Your eyes widened. It was Yukimura's voice. You knew it. "You're not an idiot, [f/n]."

"W-why? How did you know-"

"I followed you, silly. We never knew what might happen to you if you wander around. Perfect. We're alone."

"W-why are you following me?"

"Because I like you. I don't wanna lose you."

You coughed, "E-excuse me, mister? Could you repeat what you said?" You were as red as a tomato. You were denying how he protected and liked you and how you had butterflies on your stomach.

"Simple. I like you. More like, I LOVE YOU." You were speechless.

When he caught you unaware, he grabbed your shoulders and kissed you on your lips.

_W-what?_

"Do you understand now? I love you, [f/n]! I'll be waiting for your answer." Then he stood up, walking away. But you felt your hand wants to pull him back and you did. "W-wait! Stay, Hyouga-kun!" He looked at you.

"I…I love you too." He grinned.

"Thank you, [f/n]." Then you kissed again.

The next morning, Fubuki found the two of you asleep on where you were last night. He smirked. Oh god, you won't believe what he saw.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooooo, did you like it? Sorry if it is very long, it has like 2000+ words. R&R and tell who you like next! **

**Pick: Kirino, Shindou, Ibuki, Fubuki **

**If you want explanations on why on earth was Yukimura there, the scene where you are being kidnapped, PM mehhh =))))**

**Also, it's up to your imagination on how you will interpret the ending where Fubuki sees the two of you. Please let me know in the reviews.**

**Thanks and have a great day! :) Til next time! /waves**

**YueShiyume**


	2. Chapter 2 - Basketball

**Author's Note: Yoohoo! oh my god, it's been 2 weeks! 2 weeks! I'm so sorry! /bows**

**Entrance exams are just around the corner and I need to pass my dream school. ;_; I know it's lame and it's long.**

**Thanks for the support guys! Updates would be 1-2 weeks every after chapter.**

**Who is the character?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy. Everyone knows it. (;*´Д`)ﾉ**

**Legend: [l/n] = last name; [f/n] = first name; _italicized = thoughts_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Basketball**_

* * *

Young Ibuki rolled his eyes, sighed and looked at the wall clock of his room. He was 11, but he was mature enough to scold you when you were always late for errands. Errands like going to his house to play anything you like.

It was 9:15 in the morning and you were late as usual. Yes, I can understand that an 11-year-old girl like you could doze off until your desired time of waking up. But, young Ibuki couldn't understand why you took naps that long. Maybe he needs to be a girl for some time to understand why.

He was a morning person, I presume since he loved basketball. And you were just there, worried that Ibuki would scold you again.

Then, Ibuki heard his name when his mother called, "Munemasa, [f/n]'s here!"

Ibuki let out a soft sigh and yelled back, "C-coming!" God, you need to be earlier next time.

When Ibuki reached the bottom of his stairs, he gave you a death glare when you were about to greet him 'good morning.' Guess it wasn't a good morning for him. Maybe yes, maybe no.

He sighed. "Whatever, let's just go." He quickly dragged you to where you're supposed to go.

Oops, did I tell you that you were to play basketball in the nearby court? You asked Ibuki to train you in basketball because you sucked at stealing. Yup, you were small and fragile. By fragile, I mean, easily hurt. It wasn't easy for you to steal. You wanted to learn that from Ibuki.

"Say, [f/n]-chan," Ibuki stated as the two of you walked to the vacant court. "Why did you choose to play basketball? It's dominated by boys, you know." He explained.

You exhaled, still dragged by the taller male. "Basketball's fun and interesting." You said.

"Do you play soccer?" He asked for the second time. You nodded.

He grinned. You were already inside the vacant court and were preparing. Ibuki took out his basketball and started dribbling. "Catch this, [f/n]-chan!"

You looked at his direction and saw a speeding ball in front of you. You shivered, but then you managed to catch the ball with your two closed eyes. My, Ibuki can be scary at times. He's really good in basketball.

"H-hey, Mune-kun! W-what was that for?!" You exalted, throwing the ball back to him. He caught it with ease.

"We're training, right?" He smiled.

"Really, then come on!" You yelled.

The two of you played until it was lunchtime. You dribbled and passed the ball to Ibuki and he did the same to you. When the ball was in his possession, you tried stealing it for a number of times but failed.

"M-mou! Mune-kun!" You slipped your hand to steal the ball but didn't succeed.

"What?" He smiled.

"It's not fair!" You hissed, pulling his clothes.

"Oopsy, missy! That's a foul!" He dictated. "Try better!"

You sighed in defeat, failing to steal the ball from the tall boy.

* * *

4 years after…

You knocked on the 15-year-old Ibuki's door as you sulked on the event that happened to you that morning. You sighed, with Ibuki opening up his door.

"Oh, [f/n]! How did it go? Did you get in the basketball team?" He bellowed, giving you an enthusiastic look on his face. You answered by showing a fake, weak smile that signals something. Something unhappy.

"…They didn't accept me…" You said quietly. It took him seconds before he could digest what the heck you were saying.

"W-what?" His face turned to a disappointed look. "They…didn't let you…join?" He stuttered, with widened eyes. You accepted your fate since you 'kinda failed' – according to you, your stealing. Your performance when it comes to stealing was zero, you said.

"Those girls! Why didn't they let you join?!" He bursted in anger.

"B-because they said I was lacking in height…" You looked on the floor with embarrassment, since Ibuki was taller than you – you were just below his shoulder.

"What the- Just because of the stupid height?! What kind of thinking do they have?! Those bastards-" His palms turned to fists.

"M-Mune-kun, it's okay. Trust me…" You said with uncertainty, although you appreciated his effort on standing up for you.

"N-no! You shouldn't give in to brats like them!" He held your shoulders in madness.

You removed his grip from your shoulders and started to walk away. "It's okay, thank you for your effort."

You left a surprised Ibuki Munemasa, who was watching you leave before his pair of plum, widened eyes.

"[f/n]…"

* * *

The next day, you were woken up by series of knock on your condominium door. You were living alone.

"W-why…so early…" You silently said, half-awake, half-asleep. You slowly reached for the door and opened it, discovering your childhood friend, Ibuki who was huffing in front of your door.

"M-Mune-kun!" You came to your senses. He went inside your condominium without your permission. "H-hey, wait!" You were still in your pajamas and you hair was in a total mess. _What's gotten into him today?!_ You thought.

ibuki sat on your small, comfy sofa and placed his things on the floor. You just watched him do his work while wondering why the hell was he there.

"What?" He looked at your sleepy face which turned to a surprised one.

"N-nothing, I'll just take a bath." You replied, getting your folded towel on the chair. "Don't you dare peek." You warned your white-haired friend.

"I won't." He answered. So you did everything you needed to do as your daily routine (except for eating breakfast) and you did it as fast as you could because you can see the seriousness in Ibuki's eyes. Wonder what it is. Oh yeah, you are studying in Gassan Kunimitsu (A/N: is that even the name of the school?).

"I'm done. Now tell me." You hissed, standing tall equidistant to the goalkeeper, crossing your arms. (oh yeah, Ibuki belongs to the soccer club now.)

He ignored you and asked, "Come on, let's eat. My treat."

"W-what?" You responded in an irritated tone. "Bring you basketball jersey and sports bag." Ibuki dragged you along to McDonald's where he bought both of you pancakes. You stared at him like he has killed Akihiro Hino-san but he didn't mind it and just ate his pancakes.

"Let me get this straight, Munemasa." You bolted in wonder. "Why did you come at my house so early?" You asked.

"I just want to fetch you, that's all." He replied, taking a bite of his pancake. You finally grabbed yours and started eating.

"You're lying."

Then, there was silence. Terrifying silence.

.

.

.

"You'll see later." Smack! Nonsense. You sighed again in defeat. _Whatever. _

Both of you finished your breakfast and immediately went to school. When you arrived, you were quickly dragged to the girls' basketball team.

"What the fuck, Mune-kun? What are we doing here?" You shouted, feinting a punch to the taller guy.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll try to ask them to accept you, duh!" He smacked you back. It took seconds before you thought of the meaning of what he said.

"W-wha-" Your words silenced when 3 girls came out and saw Ibuki and you. _Shiiiiittt._

"O-oh, it's Ibuki-san!" one of them shouted.

"T-taichou! Ibuki-san's here!" The second called for their captain as she dragged her to where you were.

"What's the rush, girls?" She asked, not noticing the tall figure in front of her. God, they were respectful after all. Ibuki was respected, you thought. Why? He was so good in basketball but darn he had high self-esteem.

"Oh, what can we do for you, Ibuki-san and oh, [l/n]-san?" Their captain stood.

Ibuki calmed down and finally stated his real motive ob why they went to the girls' team.

"I want you to let [f/n] join your damn team."

You clenched your fists and punched Ibuki on his side, earning an 'ouch' from him as you added, "N-no, no, I'm good. It's okay, taichou." You bowed. "We're sorry." you tried reaching Ibuki's head and held it down but you were small so you just shoved his side, telling him to bow down.

"For fuck's sake, I'm not bowing down unless they give me an answer."

You sweat dropped. Sure, you wanted to join but then, having Ibuki use his popularity and skills is quite horrible because it didn't feel right. Okay, okay! You didn't want to be branded as 'the one who got in the basketball team because of Ibuki's charm.' What the hell.

You sighed, "I'm outta here." You bowed again. "Thanks and I'll stick to your original decision, taichou." You went away.

Ibuki, still serious, continued waiting for the girls' answer.

_Shit please. Munemasa, give it up!_

* * *

You were woken up by soft pokes by your classmate, Sanda Rokurou, who was a reserve defender for Gassan Kunimitsu's soccer team.

"U-un…" You opened your eyes.

"[l/n]-san, it's lunchtime already." He informed you, while you were there, no energy.

You quickly energized upon knowing that it was lunchbreak. "W-what?! I slept for the whole Math period?!" You yelled, gaining your classmates' attention, including your white-haired friend. Sanada nodded.

"I'm dead," You commented. "Thanks, Sanada-kun." He smiled.

It was lunchtime, so you got your wallet, Math book and notebook, and went to the cafeteria to buy something edible that can be eaten easily. You bought an anpan with strawberry filling inside. Oh yeah, you ignored Ibuki and went on your own. After buying, you went to the rooftop to study and eat, since it was much peaceful there.

Yeah yeah. Ibuki then arrived at the rooftop too. Was it coincidence? Nah, he followed you, duh. He sat beside you.

"So," You hissed. "What's your catch?"

Ibuki sighed and frowned, shifting his gaze towards you. "Your height failed…and your stealing skills too."

You just stared at him, dumbstrucked. You didn't believe what he just spitted out.

"What?"

"I said, YOU FAILED. Do I have to spell it? They forgot to tell you you're good, but their coach said that there's really a height requirement for players. guess you missed an inch or two. They're sorry."

You looked down in sadness. "It's okay. Anyways, thank you for your effort, Mune-kun." You hugged the boy adjacent to you and thanked him for what he had done. he hugged you back and you two looked like there is something going on between you two. You immediately released your grip from him and you felt like there was something in your stomach.

These are just feelings of friendship, right? Or was it?

You were as red as a tomato. Ibuki was too, you know. You were embarrassed and you swiftly stood up and excused yourself by going to the wsshroom with your right hand covering your face. Ibuki dragged your free hand down and your face landed over his. And you know what?

Your lips met. It felt like forever but no.

When you parted, you reacted, "W-wha-"

Ibuki cutted you off by telling you the most precious words you've ever heard from him.

"I like you, [f/n]. More like, I love you."

You were now burning like a tomato. Instead, you were stupid to ask him, "S-since when?" Daheck.

"Since 11." He scratched the back of his head as he confessed. Oops, you had your feelings for him too when you were 11.

"Guess we've been shy to each other for years, huh." You smiled. "I love you too, Mune-kun."

You leaned again for another kiss.

"You know, what? I'll do anything for your satisfaction, [f/n]."

And that's the story of how love was made through basketball.

* * *

**So...how was it? Let me know through the reviews! Thank you very much! /cries**

**Sorry for the foul words... /smacks self**

**I won't ask anymore who you want next because I'm fixed on who to torture next. But feel free to suggest more :) /grins**

**Just kidding~ XDD**

**Thanks and Don't Stop! =))))**

**YueShiyume**


	3. Chapter 3 - Marry Me

**Author's Note: Yo guys, sorry for the SUPER LATE UPDATE! :( /sulks**

**I now present to you Chapter 3 of my Reader x Character fanfic! :)**

**I wrote this last night but the fanfic itself was written on my phone weeks ago~**

**So, yeah I won't prolong this anymore! Who is le character? XD**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy. Everyone knows it. (;*´Д`)ﾉ**

**Legend: [l/n] = last name; [f/n] = first name; [e/c] = eye color; [con/n] = name of the condominium**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Marry Me**

* * *

You looked at the pile of papers you have on your table in the faculty room. You were the only teacher left. You are a Math teacher, in the field of Geometry and Trigonometry and as expected, we can't avoid students having failing grades in Math. Well, as they say, Math is a hard-to-understand subject, right? Agree with me.

You were checking on some papers because the students' midterms just ended and as a teacher, you needed to check on them as early as possible.

You sighed.

"Shiyume Yue, class 3-C. She only got 26 out of 50." You frowned as you wrote on her score.

"Next, Maruyama Asahi, same class. He only got 23 out of 50." You face palmed. You were never expecting your students to be that…stupid. Or was there a more appropriate term?

Lazy? Hard-headed? Idiot? You didn't know what was happening to them.

You stood up from your seat. Well, it's another tough day so you decided to go home. But, you were stopped when you heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me?" The voice said. That voice, it's familiar…could it be?

"C-come in." You answered, packing the pile of papers inside your bag. The owner of the voice opened the door and there he is. You saw a man with grayish-whte hair and stared at his bluish-gray eyes. This man seems familiar.

"Hello there, [f/n]."

Your eyes widened. You dropped the papers you were holding as a sign of shock. When your guest saw this, he immediately said, "My, my. Be careful, [f/n]." and reached for the papers you dropped.

"Sh-shirou?!" You stated while watching him pick up the papers.

"Hmm, let me see. Asahina Maru, 21 out 50… segment AB is congruent to segment BC…he got it wrong…" He read aloud. "You have students like these? I assume, your work must be a Math teacher, right?" He added, handling the papers to you. You got the papers, placed them in your bag and said, "Fubuki Shirou, is that really you?!" He stared at your [e/c] eyes.

"Yes, it's me, [f/n]." He replied, smiling.

You rapidly run to him and hugged him, Judging by the magnitude of your hug, you missed him so much, since you haven't seen each other after the FFI Tournament held 10 years ago. You went to Akihabara for vacation and went back to Tokyo while Fubuki went back to Hokkaido, his hometown.

"I missed you so much, Shirou-kun!" You hugged him tighter. Well, the Inazuma Japan team shipped you and Fubuki when you were young but to you it was just a joke. You didn't know for Fubuki.

"So do I." He hugged you back.

* * *

You walked at the shopping district with him, telling him stories and asking him to tell stories too.

"So what brings you here?" You asked.

"Well, Fifth Sector's the reason. I was fired as Hakuren's coach so I needed Raimon's help." He looked down in sadness. "I wanted to meet you too, [f/n]."

Hearing those words from him, you blushed like a normal teenager. (You were adults anyway.)

"O-oh, I see…Yup, Fifth Sector's getting on my nerves even if Gouenji-kun's the Emperor, I mean Ishido." You nodded. "And thanks for visiting me…" You hid your face with your bangs so that Fubuki won't see your embarrassing face. Fubuki patted your shoulder and smiled.

"Where do you want to eat, Shirou-kun? It's my treat!" You changed topics.

"No, [f/n]. I'm the gentleman here, so it's my treat. Now, I am asking the same question to you." Fubuki inquired you. Darn, Fubuki knows how to impress girls, huh. You blushed again.

"A-anywhere will do. Choose for me…" He nodded and dragged you to the restaurant he desires. And after that, you partied.

When it was evening, around 10, you asked him that you needed to go home since you still have to check the papers.

He frowned but nonetheless, he agreed.

"I'll take you home." He said.

"I can go home by myself." You replied.

"I will-"

"No."

"B-but-"

"I said, I can go home by myself, Shirou."

Fubuki lost hope, sighed and let you do what you wanted. You turn back, started walking and waved goodbye to the forward. What you didn't know is that Fubuki followed you, supported your neck with his right arm and held your legs with his left causing you to lose your balance as he caught you. It was his plan to carry you princess-style. It took you seconds to comprehend on your situation before you yelled, "W-what are you doing? Put me down! It's embarrassing!"

"There's no one in sight." He ignored your petition.

"Sh-shirou! Onegai! I know I'm heavy so please let me go!" You motioned again.

"…" He continued walking.

"M-mou! Shiro-" Before you could finish your sentence, he interrupted you with something people desire from a partner. Wanna know? Yes you're right! It was a kiss!

You widened your [e/c] eyes. You can't believe that Fubuki's touching his lips against yours.

"One more complaint and I'll kiss you again. No questions asked."

You're dumbstrucked. You had these mixed feelings in you stomach. Feelings of friendship plus…what? What is it?

"Sh-shirou-kun…" You blushed madly.

You didn't know what to do. Sure, you were in-love with Fubuki ever since the FFI 10 years ago so you want his kissed. But then, you knew it was wrong to display affection in public. Either way, both of your choices involves public affection. You didn't know what to choose. You gave up and finally attacked the man who was carrying you like you're newly-weds.

"Shirou, I think I'd like to go down now." You faceplamed. "Please."

Seeing the serious, frowning look on your beautiful face, Fubuki gave in to your words and carefully placed you down. He was a gentleman, right? He would follow you, if he'd like to get you, I mean, your attention.

"Thank you, dear." As soon as you started walking, you noticed that your world is circlingand you were dizzy. You held your head again as you took the next step and when you took your next step again, that's it. Your head didn't take it which caused you to lose your balance and fall to the ground. Fubuki was watching the whole scene, from letting you go to the falling you. His eyes widened the moment he saw you losing your balance and shouted, "[F-f/n]!"

He hurried to where you were and shook your shoulders. You didn't move a finger. Oh god. What's happening with you? You're making Fubuki worried, girl!

"[f/n]…" He whispered to you as he ruffled your hair and carried you to the bench nearest the two of you. He sat there and he also let you sat adjacent to him as you purposely leaned to his shoulder. He didn't know where your house was so he called Endou to know where you live.

"Oh, Fubuki! Doushita?"

"A-ah, Captain…"

"Eh? Is something wrong?"

"Ah! Captain, do you happen to know where [f/n] lives? She passed out after we had fun and I was planning to take her home but I don't know where she lives…" He asked Endou with a nervous tone.

"[l/n]? Umm, she lives near Raimon, if I can remember, [con/n] is the name of the condominium. I wish she's okay…" Endou answered.

"Okay, thanks, Captain!"

"Sure, I'll visit her tomorrow! I'm gonna bring Fuyuppe with me."

Fubuki smiled, "Sankyuu, Captain!" Then both lines hung up.

* * *

Fubuki dragged you to your home with you on his back, sleeping soundly. Man, you must be dead tired! When the two of you reached your home, Fubuki asked the landlady for a spare key for your room.

The landlady gave a key to him and told him your room number. It was '009.'

Shirou placed you on top of your comfy bed and covered you with some blankets. You slept comfortably.

The next day, you woke up with a blurry sight and an aching head. 'Oww' was the first thing you said that morning. You looked at the clock which says '7:30 AM.' You just stared at it like forever and realized something. 7:30 AM. 7:30 AM. 7:30 AM! Whaaaaattt?! You're late, missy!

"I'm gonna be late!" You screamed from the top of your lungs but your head hurted again.

"O-oww…" You looked at your right because you notice the presence of someone who had just moved.

"Oh my god, Sh-shirou-kun?!" You saw a sleeping Fubuki sitting on a chair with his arms crossed. Gawd, he looked cute. You blushed at your thought.

'Darn, I shouldn't be thinking about these things!' Then you suddenly remembered about what happened yesterday. Your face reddened like a tomato. You held your face with your two hands as you deny the feeling you have. You didn't know what to do. You were in your bed moving like a crazy teen out of love…not. You realized that you were really denying the butterflies that were on your stomach and the feeling you had from 10 years ago came back out of nowhere. Well, Fubuki's got his charm to target you, it was just normal for you to be like that or so. Oh you're afraid that he won't give you the love you long from him back? Let's try him, okay?

You shifted your gaze toward the cute-looking, sleeping Fubuki to see if he was still…sleeping. When you confirmed that he was such, you took your step in making him yours. You went near the tired forward and positioned yourself in front of him. You held his face with your right hand and moved your face closer to his. Closer and closer until they were centimeters apart. He was still enjoying his sleep because he was too tired to get up. You had the chancem so you gained courage and attacked him with your passionate kiss which made him awake.

Fubuki felt something on his lips. When he opened his eyes, the next thing he knew was you were kissing him. His eyes widened in shock. You stopped and blushed like a teenager.

"[f-f/n]?!" He yelled.

You hid your face in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry…"

Fubuki smiled as he cupped your face and leaned in for another kiss. This time, it was longer. When you parted, you quickly told him, "Sh-shirou-kun, thanks for everythi-"

He put a finger on your lips and answered, "It's okay, [f/n]. I should be the one thanking you. I love you, [f/n]. "

You were now as red as a tomato.

"Will you marry me?" He added. You widened your eyes. You hugged him like a kid and replied, "Of course, Shirou! I love you!"

After a month, you were already knew as "Fubuki [f/n]." Thank me for that.

And that's how you got your dream come true.

* * *

**So, how was it? Let me know in the reviews.**

**I won't ask anymore who you want next because I'm fixed on who to write next~**

**Yep, that's it!**

**Thanks for reading! =)))**

**YueShiyume**


End file.
